Quelques Récits
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Quelques récits vraiment courts que j'écris lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration. Bref, si vous voulez lire, y a pas de soucis !
1. Chapter 1

_**I.- Zeleph le loup :**_

Mavis, Warrod, Precht, Yuri et Zeleph venaient de finir une dure journée d'entraînement. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, la petite s'écria :

 _\- Et si on jouait au loup ?_

 _\- Bonne idée !_ S'écrièrent-ils tous les autres, à l'exception du mage noir

 _\- Zeleph, c'est toi le loup !_

 _\- Ha ha, très drôle ..._ Ironisa le brun.

Effectivement, il est impossible pour lui de toucher quelqu'un sans qu'il le tue ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**II.- L'amourrrrrrr**_

Lucy attendait Natsu au café du coin. Voilà maintenant un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ils vivaient heureux. Seulement, quelque chose allait changer leur relation. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

 _\- Je suis là !_ S'écria Natsu. _Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais affolée au téléphone !_

 _\- Natsu ... tu vas être ... papa ..._

A ces mots, toute l'inquiétude du dragon de feu s'envola et il afficha un immense sourire.

 _\- Mais c'est génial !_

 _\- Nalu. Il va s'appeler Nalu._


	3. Chapter 3

_**III.-**_ ** _Râteau_**

Aujourd'hui, Freed est décidé. Il va enfin avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur à la personne qu'il aime. Le vert regarda vers le bar de Mirajane. Ouf, cette personne est là.

 _\- Ah ! Freed ! Tu tombes bien ! On part en mission, aujourd'hui !_ Lui dit Luxus.

Freed, contre toute attente, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit la main.

 _\- Luxus ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis toujours ! Accepte mon amour, car je t'aimerais plus que n'importe qui !_

 _\- Non._


	4. Chapter 4

**_IV.- Mauvaise Personne ..._**

Rogue se tenait devant le tableau des annonces de la guide de Sabertooth. Il voulait partir en mission. Il y avait une autre personne qui cherchait une mission. Il s'agissait de Yukino.

 _\- Oh ! Salut Rogue ! Toi aussi, tu cherches une mission ?_

 _\- Oui ..._ Lui répondit le dragon de l'ombre, sans la regarder.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il aimait la constellationniste. Fermant les yeux, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

 _\- JE T'AIME !_

 _\- Moi aussi, frérot !_ Répondit Sting. _Pas besoin de le crier devant toute la guilde tu sais !_

Yukino était déjà partie ...


	5. Chapter 5

_**V.- Fraises**_

Lucy faisait ses courses sur le marché de Magnolia. Elle croisa alors Erza devant une boutique.

 _\- Salut Erza ! Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Salut ... Lucy ... Je ... Vais ... Bien ..._

 _\- Hum, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça ..._ Remarqua la blonde.

La mage aux armures commença à saliver. La constellationniste regarda ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

 _\- Ah. Je comprends. Attends-moi ici !_

Lucy entra dans la boutique et revint avec un gâteau aux fraises.

 _\- Régale-toi !_ Déclara la blonde avec le sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI.- Cuisine :**_

 _\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

La voix de Natsu parvenait jusqu'à la blonde dans la cuisine.

 _\- Ça sent bon !_ Commenta Happy

 _\- C'est quoi à ton avis ?_ Demanda le dragon de feu à l'exceed

 _\- Peut-être du poisson !_

 _\- C'est prêt ! J'arrive !_

La constellationniste déposa une grosse marmite sur la table. Natsu, un peu trop curieux, ouvrit le couvercle et le referma aussitôt.

 _\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?!_

 _\- Ce que c'est ?!_ S'écria Lucy, _se sont vos ordures que vous laissez toujours traîner dans toute_ **MA** _maison !_


	7. Chapter 7

_**VII.- Livre**_

La petite Reby lisait silencieusement dans la bibliothèque de Magnolia. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction.

 _\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici._

La personne attendait une réponse. Rien.

 _\- Hé ! Oh ! Je te cause !_

Toujours rien. Il eut alors l'idée de lui arracher le livre des mains.

 _\- Hé ! Gajeel rends moi ce livre !_

 _\- Ça parle de quoi ? Nan, parce que d'habitude tu remarques toujours quand j'arrive, donc ça doit vachement intéressant !_

La bleue sourit timidement, les joues en feu.


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII.- Choix**_

Lucy devait choisir. Le dragon de feu ? Ou bien le dragon blanc ? En vérité, elle aimait les deux. Et maintenant, la constellationniste devait faire un choix. Choisir son meilleur ami ? Ou alors choisir le maître de Sabertooth ?

 _\- Alors ?_ Demanda Sting, plus qu'impatient

 _\- Je ..._

Un autre mage passa alors pas là.

 _\- Vite, Lucy, on a marre d'attendre !_ S'écria Natsu, lui aussi très impatient

 _\- Je choisis Grey !_

La blonde courut alors vers le mage de glace qui venait de passer vers eux.


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX.- La Princesse et la Mage**_

 **Attention ! A ne pas lire si vous ne connaissez pas Final Fantasy IX ! Pour ceux qui connaissent, sachez que j'ai l'intention d'écrire un crossover entre Fairy Tail et Final Fantasy IX !**

Lucy venait de pénétrer dans l'immense bibliothèque du château d'Alexandrie, en compagnie de la Princesse Grenat.

 _\- Tu aimes bien, les livres Lucy ?_

 _\- Oui, carrément !_

 _\- Alors nous allons bien nous entendre !_

Deux personnes entrèrent alors en trombe dans l'immense pièce.

 _\- Lucy ! Lucy ! Regarde ! On est pareil !_ Cria Natsu

Le dragon de feu fit alors son fameux grand sourire. A côté de lui, Djidane l'imita.

 _\- C'est génial,_ ironisa la constellationniste. _Vous avez vraiment rien de plus intéressant à faire ?!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**X.- Espionnage**_

Comme à son habitude, Jubia suivit Grey dans les rues de Magnolia. A force, elle connaissait par cœur les chemins qu'empruntaient le mage de glace pour retourner chez lui. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il se dirigea dans la forêt près de la ville. La mage d'eau s'était imaginée bon nombre de choses comme : "Monsieur Grey a une autre petite amie que Jubia !" En le suivant, la jeune femme comprit où il allait : chez Natsu ! Mais qu'allait-il faire là-bas ?! Une fois Grey entré, Jubia espionna depuis la fenêtre.

 _\- J'ai plus d'eau chaude chez moi ! Tu veux bien ... Ben tiens, il es pas là ! Bon, ben j'y vais sans demander !_

Le mage de glace se déshabilla complètement lorsqu'il se sentit espionné.

 _\- JUBIA ?! Tu espionnes aussi Natsu ?!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**XI.- Râteau 2 !**_

Zeleph était, comme à son habitude, assit contre son arbre de l'île Tenrô. Il était pensif. Mais cette fois-ci, le mage noir ne pensait ni à la vie, ni à la mort. Non, il pensait à cette belle blonde qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il était amoureux. Alors, Zeleph se leva et alla la retrouver. Il le sentait, elle demeurait encore sur cette île. Lorsqu'il la retrouva enfin, elle était aux côtés de Natsu, son petit frère. Le mage noir s'approcha de la constellationniste et lui prit la main, au grand étonnement du dragon de feu et de son exceed, Lucy ne mourut pas.

 _\- Je t'aime !_ Déclara-t-il, en pleurant.

La blonde haussa les sourcils, dégagea rapidement sa main et cria, sidérée :

 _\- Pas moi !_

Le cœur du pauvre mage noir se déchira et il se mit en boule et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Décidément, il n'avait pas vraiment de chance, avec les blondes !


	12. Chapter 12

_**XII.- Etre Barmaid**_

Comme d'ordinaire, Mirajane s'occupait des boissons au comptoir, aidé par Kinana. Une personne arriva et s'installa.

 _\- La même chose que d'habitude._ Déclara cette personne

 _\- D'accord, Maître !_

 _\- Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai la même tête que le vieux ?!_

La barmaid se tourna et vit Luxus, le petit-fils de Makarov. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne des vacances ...


	13. Chapter 13

_**XIII.- Anniversaire**_

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Erza ! Toute la guilde était présente, même le Maître Fondateur, Mavis Vermillion. La gâteau, comme toute les années, était un excellent fraisier. Mais, cette fois-ci, il avait l'air encore plus bon que les années précédentes ! Tous les membres le prouvèrent. Enfin, tous, à l'exception de la petite Mavis. Non, elle, elle pleurait dans son coin.

 _\- Maître fondateur, voulez-vous un peu de gâteau ?_ Proposa la mage aux armures

 _\- Oui ..._

Elle pleurait toujours. Alors que la petite Mavis essaya d'attraper la dernière part, ses mains transpercèrent le fraisier.

 _\- C'est trop dur d'être un esprit !_ S'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

 _ **Au passage : Merci de bien vouloir laisser un commentaire pour que sache vos impressions !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**XIX.- Course Poursuite**_

Dans les ruelles de Magnolia, Lucy et Natsu couraient après un homme avec un manteau noir. Il tenait dans ses bras un enfant.

 _\- Rends-nous Nalu !_ Cria le dragon de feu

 _\- Non. Ce garçon est très puissant. Il possède à la fois la magie de chasseur de dragon et la magie d'un constellationniste._

 _\- Je t'en supplie, rends-nous notre fils !_ Pleura la blonde.

Mais, sans même écouter les pleurs de la jeune mage, l'homme au manteau s'enfuit de nouveau, Natsu toujours à ses trousses.


	15. Chapter 15

_**XV.- P'tit Coquin !**_

Quelques amis s'étaient rendus à la plage. Parmi eux se trouvaient Natsu, accompagné d'Happy, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, accompagné de Carla, Léon et Cherria. Effectivement, le mage de glace et la chasseuse de dragon céleste avaient insisté pour que leurs deux amis de Lamia Scale viennent avec eux. Chose que personne ne refusa. Ainsi, Grey et Léon se retrouvèrent seul à un moment. Le brun remarqua alors que son ami n'était pas dans son assiette.

 _\- Léon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Je peux rien te cacher, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Ben non !_

 _\- D'accord. Je suis amoureux de Lucy._

 _\- Ah. Et plus de Juvia, alors !_

 _\- Si, justement, et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir ! Et si je prenais les deux ?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**XVI.- Bruits ...**_

Lucy venait d'arriver chez Natsu. Elle allait lui rendre visite. La blonde alla toquer à sa porte lorsqu'elle entendit des sortes de gémissements. Elle colla un peu plus son oreille contre la porte. C'était la voix de deux hommes ! Oh mon dieu ! Les voix appartenaient à Natsu et Grey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisaient ?! La constellationniste s'imagina le pire ...

 _\- Pousse encore plus fort !_ S'exclamait Natsu.

Non ! Là, c'était trop ! Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et vit les deux amis assit devant les canalisations d'eau. Ils réparaient une fuite.

 _\- Lucy ? Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?_ Demanda le chasseur de dragon.


	17. Chapter 17

_**XVII.- Mauvaise Personne 2**_

Rogue voulait choisir une mission. Il se rendit donc devant le tableau des quêtes. Et, un fois encore, Yukino était présente.

 _\- Bonjour Rogue, tu as bien dormi ?_ Lui demanda la constellationniste

 _\- Oui ..._ Lâcha timidement le dragon de l'ombre.

Son cœur battait follement. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en pensant : _**"Cette fois-ci, j'y vais pour de vrai !"**_ Ne réfléchissant plus il cria :

 _\- JE T'AIME !_

 _\- Vraiment ?! Je suis si heureux que tu ressentes la même chose que moi !_

Là, Rufus se jeta sur lui pour essayer de l'embrasser !

Rogue se leva brusquement, en sueur. _ **"Quel rêve !"** _ Pensa-t-il.


	18. Chapter 18

_**XVIII.- Ce Garçon**_

Lorsque Mavis était partie chercher de l'eau au lac dans la forêt près de Magnolia parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante, la jeune fille se souvenait du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré. Celui-ci se baignait nu. Instinctivement, elle s'était caché les yeux, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui criait :

 _\- Ouvre les yeux et regarde le corps magnifique du gars en face de toi !_

Et c'est ainsi que Mavis rencontra Zeleph.

 _ **NA : Ok, si vous avez lu ou vu l'animé Fairy Tail Zéro, je vous apprends rien, mais bon ...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Avant de commencer, merci pour toutes ces vues (plus de 300 hier !) ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir mais ce que j'aimerais encore plus, ce sont vos avis !**_

 _ **XIX.- Similitudes**_

 _ **Attention ! A ne pas lire si vous ne connaissez pas Final Fantasy IX !**_

Tous avait trouvé son sosie dans ce monde inconnu. Lucy ressemblait à Dagga, Natsu ressemblait à Djidane, Erza ressemblait à Beate et même Wendy avait quelques similitudes avec Eiko ! Le seul qui ne trouvait pas "deuxième-moi" comme ils disaient tous, c'était Grey. Le mage de glace commença même à penser qu'il était unique ! Personne ne pouvait lui ressembler ! Sauf qu'un jour, la petite Eiko présenta à tous les nouveaux venu Bibi. Et ce petit mage tout mignon, lorsqu'il a appris que Grey utilisait lui aussi de la glace. Il ne lâcha plus d'une semelle !

 _\- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ..._ Se plaignit le mage de glace, tenant le petit mage dans ses bras.


	20. Chapter 20

_**XX.- Course Poursuite (suite)**_

Bien qu'il fasse sombre dans les rues de Magnolia, Natsu se fiait à son ouïe sur-développé pour retrouver la trace de son fils. Il retrouva l'homme l'homme au manteau qui s'était caché dans une ruelle. Le dragon de feu profita de son inattention pour le frapper par derrière et reprendre ensuite Nalu.

 _\- Tout vas bien Nalu, je suis là !_ Rassura-t-il au pauvre enfant en le prenant dans ses bras

 _\- Papa ! Je savais que tu viendrais m'aider !_

Il enfouis sa tête contre le torse de son père en disant :

 _\- Je suis rassuré que tu sois là mais je veux aussi voir maman ..._

 ** _NA : N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES COMMENTAIRES !_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**XXI.- Vacances !**_

Parce qu'elle avait besoin de vacances, Mirajane était partie à la plage. Mais la barmaid n'y était pas allée seule ! En effet, elle avait emmené Luxus avec elle, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir confondu avec le Maître l'autre fois. Les deux "amis" admirèrent ensemble un magnifique coucher de soleil. Ce fut alors que tout leurs sentiments éclatèrent :

 _\- Luxus,_ commença Mira, _je dois prendre sur moi et te le dire maintenant. Donc voilà, je suis amoureuse de toi._

Le chasseur de dragon la regarda avec un sourire. Sans doute ressentait-il la même chose ?

 ** _NA : OUBLIEZ PAS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Oui, je me répète, mais j'adorerais avoir vos avis ... !_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**XXII.- Cache-Cache 1**_

Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un dans Fairy Tail venait de lancer l'idée de faire un cache-cache géant dans Magnolia. Les équipes furent simples : filles contre garçons. Ce fut ainsi qu'Elfman courraient dans les rues à la recherche d'une fille. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Certes, il avait croisés plusieurs filles comme Lucy, Erza, Jubia ou même Lisanna, mais aucune trace de la mage qu'il cherchait. Il se mit alors à courir pour voir autre part, quand il percuta quelqu'un.

 _\- Hé ! Tu pourrais pas ... Oh ... C'est toi, Elfman ..._

Le blanc venait de foncer sur Evergreen.

 _\- Je devrais te ramener mais je ne vais pas le faire. Sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose._

 _\- Oui. Ça doit rester secret ..._

 ** _NA : MERCI DE METTRE DES COMMENTAIRES !_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**XXIII.- La Pêche**_

C'est dimanche. Et, comme chaque dimanche pour Happy et Natsu, ils allaient à la pêche. D'ordinaire, le mage de feu ne veut jamais y aller, mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, il mourrait envie de pêcher. L'exceed n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Pour une fois que son meilleur ami voulait bien faire ce qu'il voulait lui ! Sauf qu'une fois arrivé, le petit chat tira une drôle de tête.

 _\- Ben alors Happy, t'es pas content ? On va avoir du poisson frais à manger !_

 _\- Natsu ... On pêche pas dans une poissonnerie !_

 ** _NA : J'AIMERAIS BEAUCOUP VOS AVIS !_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**XXIV.- Boire**_

Pour Kana, boire était un bon moyen moyen d'oublier. Effectivement, elle avait beaucoup trop bu le soir où, comme par hasard, Gildarts était rentré à la guilde et que la jeune femme venait d'inviter Bacchus. Alors, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle disait des choses qui ne plaisaient pas forcement à son père.

 _\- Ecoute, Bacchus. Ça fais plusieurs mois qu'on sort ensemble alors faudrait peut-être le dire à mon père !_

 _\- Ouai ! T'as raison, ma poulette !_ Répondit-il complètement bourré lui aussi

 _\- Pas le peine ! Je suis déjà au courant !_ Hurla Gildarts avec un air plus que menaçant.

 _ **NA : N'oubliez pas ! J'aimerais vos avis !**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**XXV.- Mais j'ai 17 ans !**_

 _\- Est-ce que je peux me maquiller ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux me mettre en jupe ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux mettre des talons ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Mais, Rogue, j'ai 17 ans maintenant !_

 _\- Je sais Sting, je sais ..._

 _ **NA : Je sais que cette blague est connue mais fallait trop que je la fasse avec ces deux là xD**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**XXVI.- Rangement**_

A la demande de Mirajane, Wendy devait ranger quelques vieux manuscrits dans les archives de la guilde. Mais, heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un s'était proposé pour l'aider. Alors que la jeune fille était montée tout en haut de l'échelle pour ranger un livre, celle-ci se balança de gauche à droite toute seule !

 _\- Ha ! Pourquoi Carla n'est pas là quand j'ai besoin d'aide ?!_

Wendy était en train de tomber. Bientôt, elle allait s'écraser au sol ! Mais des bras viennent la sauver avant qu'elle ne tombe.

 _\- Roméo ... Merci !_

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, incapable de dire plus.

 _ **NA : Vous savez ce que je demande :D**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**XXVII.- Mère et Fille**_

 _ **NA : Celui-ci ce passe du point de vue de Grey.**_

Etant petit, j'ai été sauvé à deux reprises par Ul Milkovich. Elle était mon maître, mais aussi une seconde mère. En voulant me sauver la deuxième, elle y laissa la vie. Plus tard, je découvris qu'elle avait une fille, Ultia. Et comme jamais deux sans trois, cette fille m'a elle aussi sauvée, en y laissant sa vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mère et Fille ont elle sacrifiées leurs propres vies pour sauver un imbécile comme moi ?! Je ne suis rien, contrairement à elles, celle qui était comme une mère, et celle qui était la sœur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, et que je n'ai jamais eu ...

 _ **NA : Pas très joyeux, hein ... Mais bon, des fois, il arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des regrets, et ça fait parti de la vie ...**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**XXVIII.- La Folle**_

Lucy se souvenait bien du jour où elle avait récupéré de ses blessures face à son combat contre Flare. Alors que la blonde revenait avec ses amis pour assister au match suivant, elle avait remarqué que la rousse aux cheveux de feu la fixait avec un drôle d'air ... Plus tard, après les jeux, la mage de Fairy Tail voulait visiter un peu plus Crocus, comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant.

 _\- Où tu vas en plein milieu de la nuit, Blondasse ?_

La constellationniste reconnue la voix et se retourna d'un coup. Personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne.

 _\- Décidément, j'ai l'impression de voir et d'entendre cette folle partout !_

 _\- Normal, je suis à côté de toi._

 _\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !_

Lucy s'enfuit en courant, les bras en l'air et pleurant à torrent.

 _ **NA : N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis !**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**XXIX.- Encore ?!**_

 _ **NA : A ne pas lire si vous ne connaissez pas un minimum les personnages de Final Fantasy IX !**_

Lucy était sur le balcon de la chambre que la Princesse Grenat lui avait prêtée. Finalement, elle se plaisait bien, dans ce monde. Il n'y avait aucun conflit, aucune raison de faire telle ou telle guerre. Oui, si la blonde le pouvait, elle resterait ici pour toujours !

 _\- Tu vas prendre froid ..._

La constellationniste vit Djidane derrière elle. L'ex-voleur était appuyé contre la porte-fenêtre et il l'a fixait.

 _\- Qui t'as autorisé à entrer ?!_ Hurla Lucy, n'aimant pas que l'on vienne la déranger

 _\- Moi._

Le singe se mit à sa hauteur. C'était vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Natsu.

 _\- Ça te dirais une croisière romantique avec moi ?_

 _\- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!_ S'écria Lucy, le mettant une baffe au passage.

 **"Mais qu'ont-ils tous à me demander de sortir avec eux ?! D'abord Natsu et Sting, puis Zeleph et maintenant Djidane !"**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier**_ Une Inconnue _ **pour la (ou le ? ) review qu'elle a posté qui m'a vraiment fais plaisir ! Grace à elle, je sais que je n'écris pas pour rien et que mes écrits plaisent au moins à quelques personnes !**_

 _ **XXX.- Cadeau**_

Carla attendait au parc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Et pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas arrivé ? Elle en avait marre d'attendre !

 _\- CAAAAAAARLAAAAAA !_

 _\- Ah, Happy, je commençais à m'impatienter !_

L'exceed de Natsu se posa à terre et offrit une boîte en forme de cœur au chat de Wendy.

 _\- C'est pour toi._

 _\- Du ... chocolat ?! Tu sais bien que c'est très mauvais pour ma ligne ! Reprend-le, je n'en veux pas !_


	31. Chapter 31

_**XXXI.- Voix**_

Lorsqu'elle dort, lorsqu'elle est éveillée, elle l'entend. Cette voix. La voix de cet homme. Cette voix qui répètent toujours la même chose : _"Je veux entendre ta voix."_ Kinana avait suivi cette voix, cette simple phrase. Puis elle l'avait retrouvé. L'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse sous l'emprise de son sortilège. Cobra. Ou plutôt Erik. Comme elle aurait aimé rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps, cette nuit-là.

 _ **NA : Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews et ces vues ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait trop plaisir ! Je vous remercie tous de me soutenir comme vous le faites !**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**XXXII.- Secret**_

Aujourd'hui, Lily avait remarqué un changement d'attitude évident chez le chasseur de dragon d'acier. En effet, il était assit dans un champ de ... fleurs. Ça ressemblait pas du tout à Gajeel de faire ça ! Inquiet, l'exceed demanda à son ami ce qui n'allait pas.

 _\- Si je te dis un secret, tu ne le répètes à personne ?_

Le brun dit alors quelque chose dans l'oreille du chat noir.

 _\- T'ES AMOUREUX DE REBY ?!_ Hurla-t-il, sous le choc

 _\- Quoi ... ?_

Il se retournèrent tous les deux. Reby était là, un livre à la main.


	33. Chapter 33

_**XXXIII.- Râteau 3 !**_

Cette fois-ci, Grey devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était amoureux d'elle. Certes, le mage de glace n'était pas du genre à dévoiler ses sentiments mais cette fois-ci, il allait le faire. Le brun se trouvait donc dans le parc de Magnolia et attendait la fille dont il était fou amoureux depuis longtemps. Elle arriva enfin.

 _\- Je vais faire court : Je t'aime._

La fille leva un sourcil.

 _\- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime déjà quelqu'un !_

Elle prit un air menaçant et partit.

 _\- ERZA ! C'ÉTAIT SINCÈRE !_

La jeune femme revint et lui colla une gifle.

 _\- Celle-là aussi, elle est sincère !_

 ** _NA : Je suis si méchante avec ce pauvre Grey ! Mais c'est parce que je l'aime bien xD_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**XXXIV.- Les Filles ...**_

Natsu était au bar aujourd'hui. Mais il semblait pensif, ce que Mirajane ne tarda pas à remarquer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Rien._

Le chasseur de dragon fixait son verre.

 _\- Je le vois quand quelque chose ne va pas. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu craques deux filles en même temps et tu ne sais pas laquelle choisir._

 _\- Comment t'as fait pour deviner ?_ Demanda le garçon au cheveux roses, les yeux exorbités

 _\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un sixième sens. Bref, je devine aussi que se sont Lucy et Lisanna._

 _\- T'es vraiment trop forte._

 _\- Choisi Lucy._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne supporterais pas de t'avoir comme beau frère, tout simplement._

 ** _NA : N'oubliez pas les reviews !_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**XXXV.- Piscine**_

Aujourd'hui Sting a décider de faire journée piscine à Sabertooth. Tous se jetèrent à l'eau. Puis, le Maître eut une drôle d'idée qui partagea avec tout le monde :

 _\- Et si on jouait au loup dans l'eau ?_

 _\- Sting, on a plus quatre ans,_ remarqua Rogue

 _\- Oui ! Ça peut être drôle !_ Rigola Yukino

 _\- Allez Rogue, c'est toi le loup ! Ah oui, une règle supplémentaire : tu dois fermer les yeux !_

 _\- Pff ..._

Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, il se plia à la demande de son frère. Au bout d'un moment, il en eut marre de ne trouver personne et il se jeta au pif dans l'eau et il toucha quelque chose.

 _\- Moelleux ..._ Remarqua-t-il.

Le chasseur de dragon ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il touchait un sein mais pas n'importe lequel ... celui de Yukino ! Il retira rapidement sa main !

 _\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !_

 _\- Pas grave, tu ne voyais rien ..._ Dit-elle, rouge écarlate.


	36. Chapter 36

_**XXXVI.- Le Choix 2 !**_

 _\- Aller Natsu ! Tu dois choisir !_

Lisanna et Lucy se tenait devant le chasseur de dragon. Cette fois-ci, il devait choisir. Qui devait-il prendre ? Celle dont il était amoureux quand il était gosse ou bien sa meilleure amie dont il a eut de plus en plus de sentiments à force d'être avec elle ?

 _\- Natsu,_ dit calmement la constellationniste, _si tu choisis Lisanna, je peux comprendre et sache que je respecterais ton choix._

Le mage de feu vit alors une magnifique créature qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Oui, c'était envers cette mignonne petite créature qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort !

 _\- Désolé les filles, mais je choisis Happy !_

Le chasseur de dragon courut alors vers son exceed pour l'enlacer, sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes filles !


	37. Chapter 37

_**XXXVII.- Cache-Cache 2**_

 _Les membres de Fairy Tail sont toujours dans leur partie de cache-cache géant ..._

Les filles étant inférieures face aux garçons, un des leurs a dû jouer dans le camp des filles. Ils ont tous fait un vote et c'est Freed qui s'est retrouvé avec les filles. En fait, il devait se le dire, ça l'arrangeait ... Alors que l'homme au cheveux verts courrait dans toute la ville, il ne remarqua pas le blond qui le coursait depuis un bon moment. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement pour lui finalement, il tomba dans un cul-de-sac.

 _\- Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, maintenant !_

Freed se retourna. Son cœur rata un battement.

 _\- Luxus ..._

Et il s'évanouit.

 _\- Merde ! Je l'ai pas tué quand même ?!_


	38. Chapter 38

_**XXXVIII.- L'Amour avec un grand "A"**_

Lucy et Natsu rentraient chez eux. Il était tard. Dans les bras du jeune homme, un petit garçon endormi. Il semblait heureux car il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le père déposa l'enfant dans un lit puis s'assit pour le regarder. La constellationniste s'assit elle aussi à côté du chasseur de dragon. En regardant son enfant dormir aussi paisiblement, la mère commença à sangloter. Natsu prit Lucy dans ses bras.

 _\- Quand cela va-t-il se finir ?_ Demanda la blonde entre deux sanglots

 _\- Lucy ... Je vous protégerai, Nalu et toi. Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _\- Natsu, je ..._

La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase que des lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur les siennes. Lucy pleurait toujours. L'idée de perdre son fils ou Natsu lui brisait le cœur. Mais ce baiser que lui donna le chasseur de dragon lui redonna du courage.


	39. Chapter 39

_**XXXIX.- Balade en Chocobo !**_

 ** _Attention : Crossover entre Fairy Tail et Final Fantasy IX !_**

Aujourd'hui, nos amis du monde de Fairy Tail vont apprendre à monter des Chocobos, ces gros volatiles aux plumes jaunes. Natsu faisait la tête. Avec son mal des transports, impossible d'en chevaucher un. Il aurait tellement aimé !

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un moyen de transport._ Lui expliqua Beate

 _\- C'est exactement ce que je lui dis à chaque fois mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête._ Répliqua Erza

 _\- Tu sais Natsu, c'est pareil quand tu voles avec Happy !_ L'encouragea Lucy

 _\- D'accord ! Alors je vais le monter !_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le chasseur de dragon monta sur le dos du Chocobo le plus proche. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à courir, sans que le jeune homme ne le lui demande.

 _\- A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiide !_

 _\- Natsu ! Attention !_

 _\- Quooooooooooiiiiiiiii ?! J'entend p ..._

Le mage de feu tomba à terre, la tête dans le sol et les fesses en l'air. Nan, les Chocobos, c'était pas pour lui ...


	40. Chapter 40

_**XL.- Enfants**_

Lucy, Natsu et Nalu étaient tous les trois à la piscine accompagné de Grey, Juvia et leur fille Gruvia. Les deux enfants s'entendaient très bien. Ils jouaient ensemble dans l'eau. Ils se taquinaient. Ils riaient. Sauf qu'à un moment, la petite fille fit tomber Nalu. Le petit garçon se mit alors à pleurer, ce qui alarma son père.

 _\- Nalu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Gruvia elle m'a tapé !_ Répondit-il en séchant ses larmes

 _\- Même ... pas ... vrai ..._ commença alors à sangloter la fillette.

Ses pleurs alarma à son tour son père.

 _\- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à ma fille !_

 _\- J'lui ai rien fait !_

Et s'ensuivit encore une fois une bagarre entre le mage de feu et le mage de glace.

 _\- Ils sont irrécupérables ..._ Commenta Lucy

 _\- Ils donnent un mauvais exemple pour nos enfants !_ Remarqua Juvia.

En effet, Nalu et Gruvia commencèrent à se chamailler à la manière de leurs paternels ...

 _ **NA : N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS :3**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**XLI.- Menteur**_

Erza était droite, le regard fixé sur l'homme en face d'elle. Jellal. Son amour d'enfance. Son amour depuis toujours.

Jellal regardait la belle jeune femme en face de lui. Erza. La fille dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancés un regard dans l'enfer de la Tour du Paradis. Son unique moyen de survie dans ce monde hostile.

 _\- Jellal._

 _\- Erza._

Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. D'abord timidement. Puis, ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, ils laissèrent parler leurs sentiments. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent. Dans un premier temps timidement. Ensuite, le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Jellal goûtait enfin les tendres lèvres d'Erza, dont il avait toujours désiré.

 _\- Pourquoi avoir menti ?_ Demanda-t-elle

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal._

 _\- C'est en restant loin de moi que tu me faisais du mal._

 _ **NA : Je suis pas très calée en passages romantiques comme celui-ci, j'ai donc dû faire de mon mieux ^^'**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**XLII.- Pluie**_

Juvia en avait plus que marre de la pluie. Même si elle était une mage d'eau, la pluie la suivait sans cesse lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille. Aujourd'hui, la pluie ne tombait que si Juvia était triste. Et ce fut le cas, ce jour là. Voilà maintenant un an qu'elle et le mage de glace se sont rencontrés. Mais apparemment il l'avait oublié. Alors la mage d'eau se trouvait désormais seule au bord du fleuve, dans une des rues de Magnolia à pleurer. Et la pluie ne cessait de tomber.

 _\- Juvia ..._

Des bras l'entourèrent. La mage de Fairy Tail reconnu ce garçon qui venait de l'enlacer.

 _\- Monsieur Grey ..._

 _\- Pardonne-moi. Je suis qu'un gros naze._

La pluie s'arrêta : Juvia souriait.

 _ **NA : Merci de laisser une review !**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**XLIII.- Le Lac**_

A Fairy Tail, tout le monde savait que Gajeel aimait chanter. Et tout le monde savait que Grey détestait danser. Mais ce n'est pas sur eux que nous allons nous centrer. Non, parlons plutôt de Jellal. Un jour, il avait débarqué dans la guilde la plus puissante de tout Fiore et avait demandé à voir Erza. Mais il apprit qu'elle était partie en mission. Son ami d'enfance décida alors de la rejoindre. Un chemin, le beau jeune homme s'arrêta près d'un lac. La jeune femme était dans les environs, mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Jellal, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, se mit à chanter et à danser. Et ce fut spécialement à se moment là qu'Erza décida de faire son apparition.

 _\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

Le jeune homme se stoppa net, et regarda avec des yeux énormes la mage aux armures. Elle était morte de rire, littéralement ... Et lui aussi était mort ... de honte !

 _\- Tu chantes bien !_ S'exclama la belle jeune femme entre deux fous rires.

 _ **NA : N'oubliez pas les reviews !**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**XLIV.- Bagarre**_

Aujourd'hui à la guilde, Natsu, Grey et Erza sont en mission. Ce qui fait que Lucy et Juvia ont dû rester à Fairy Tail pour s'occuper de leurs enfants Nalu et Gruvia mais aussi de Jerza, la fille d'Erza et Jellal. Tout allait pour le mieux, les enfants étaient sages jusqu'à ...

 _\- Hé !_ S'écria la constellationniste. _Qui vient de lancer cette table ?!_

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Nalu et Gruvia, qui se disputaient encore une fois. Avec un profond soupir d'exaspération, les deux mères allèrent séparer leurs enfants, quand une petite fille aux cheveux bleus et au regard sévère intervient.

 _\- Vous vous bagarrez ?!_

 _\- Mince ! Jerza !_ S'écrièrent les deux enfants en même temps.

Ils sautèrent alors dans les bras de l'autre en s'écriant :

 _\- Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !_

 _\- Eh bien ..._ Soupira la jolie blonde. _Cette petite ressemble énormément à sa mère._

 _\- Oui. S'ils seraient là, tout les trois, sans doute seraient-ils heureux de constater que leurs progénitures sont leurs portraits crachés !_ Rigola Juvia.


	45. Chapter 45

_**XLV.- Et moi ?**_

Sting était heureux. Mais en même temps, un peu triste. Certes, il était content pour Rogue car il a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Yukino, mais il déprimait un peu car lui, beau gosse qu'il était, n'avait toujours pas de copine. C'est vrai quoi ! Même cette tête brûlée de Natsu est en couple ! Et la tête à clous aussi ! Alors pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas de copine ?! Assit quelque part un peu en retrait de la ville, le dragon blanc pria intérieurement pour que l'élu de son cœur fasse sont apparition maintenant.

 _\- Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique au point de regarder un coucher de soleil !_ S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il reconnu la voix, tourna la tête, croyant juste qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais non. IL était là. Rufus. **" Aaaaaah ! Quand je disais élu de mon cœur, je voyais une fille ! Je n'suis pas gay !"**

 _ **NA : J'attends vos reviews :3**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**XLVI.- Examen partie 1**_

Cette année, l'examen pour devenir mage de rang S se faisait en partenaire, comme à l'époque de Natsu. Le maître de la guilde, c'est à dire Natsu, décida de faire passer l'examen ainsi : les mages seront par deux, et c'est lui qui fera les binômes. Le mage de feu monta donc sur l'estrade et annonça les couples. Vint alors au tout dernier ...

 _\- Nalu et Gruvia, vous serez ensemble pour la première épreuve._

 _\- QUOI ?!_ S'exclamèrent les enfants en cœur

 _\- Je ne veux pas être avec lui !_ S'écria Gruvia

 _\- Et moi je ne veux pas être avec elle !_ Renchérit Nalu

 _\- Sauf que c'est moi le Maître, donc c'est moi qui décide !_

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard noir. Cette épreuve allait changer leurs vies ...

 _ **NA : Voilà, voilà. Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**XLVII.- Fête Foraine**_

Ce soir-là, il y avait une fête foraine à Magnolia. Tout excité à l'idée de faire des tours de manèges, Nalu, qui a maintenant quinze ans, supplie son père pour l'emmener faire un tour. Natsu accepte. Ils y vont donc. Et, le petit blond décida de commencer par ... les autos tamponneuses ! Son père, au départ très enthousiaste, pâlit à l'idée de monter dans un des véhicules. Mais Nalu le supplie et la mage de feu finit par céder. Le tour commença et voilà que Natsu a mal cœur. Son fils, pas très rassuré par l'état de son père,s'inquiéta, ce qui faisait qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de voir Grey et Gruvia arriver en face d'eux pour un face à face.

 _\- Aaaaaah ! Papa ! C'est dégouttant !_

La petite fille brune, ainsi que le mage de glace, se retrouvèrent avec les restes du repas de Natsu sur eux ...

 _ **NA : Je sais, je sais. C'est dégouttant, comme dit Gruvia XDD Bref, idée qui m'est venue hier soir à la fête foraine de mon village ^^**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**XLVIII.- Cache-Cache 3 !**_

 _Bon, comme vous le savez, les membres de Fairy Tail sont toujours dans leur partie de cache-cache blablabla ..._

Jubia courait. Pas pour échapper comme elle était dans l'équipe des filles. Non, la mage d'eau courait pour trouver quelqu'un. Grey, bien évidemment ... Bref. Elle arpentait les rues sinueuses de Magnolia quand ...

 _\- Ma Jubia d'amour !_

 _\- Monsieur Léon ?! Mais que faites-vous ici ?!_

 _\- Je suis venue pour t'emmener avec moi, mon amour !_

 _\- Hé ! Une minute ! C'est MA Jubia !_

Arriva alors un Grey super énervé. Le mage de Fairy Tail prit la bleue dans ses bras comme une princesse, faisant rosir ses joues. Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de ce moment ! Sauf qu'elle fut rapidement jetée à terre car les deux mages de glaces s'affrontèrent une fois de plus ...

 _ **NA : Désolée si je n'écris presque plus, mais c'est que les cours ont repris et c'est très compliqué pour moi d'avoir du temps pour écrire ! En plus, je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées ... Mais si vous voulez avoir un drabble sur un de vos couples préférés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! ;) Sur ce, je vous dit au revoir et à bientôt !**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**XLIX.- Mage ou Mage ?**_

 _ **NA : L'idée du couple vient de**_ Ic'ilver _**!**_

Aujourd'hui Crime Sorcière passait dans la ville de Magnolia. Jellal en avait donc profité pour rendre visite à sa femme, Erza et à sa fille, Jerza. Il essaya de rentrer en douce, mais sa petite progéniture le remarqua et lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant : **"Mon papa est rentré !"**. Ce qui alerta sa mère. La belle jeune femme sortit en courant dans la maison et enlaça son homme, avant de l'embrasser. Jellal posa sa petite fille à terre et lui dit :

 _\- Tu as beaucoup grandie, Jerza !_

 _\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup_ , commenta Erza

 _\- Moi je trouve que je ressemble plus à mon papa ! Et plus tard, je serais un mage de la guilde de Crime Sorcière avec lui !_

 _\- Non, tu seras mage à Fairy Tail_ , reprit son père

 _\- Non, de Crime Sorcière !_

 _\- Non, de Fairy Tail !_

Et s'ensuivit un long débat ...

 _ **NA : N'oubliez pas les reviews ! J'accepte toujours vos idées de couples ! ;)**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**L.- Examen partie 2**_

 _ **NA : Déjà le chapitre 50 ! Comme ça passe vite ! :) Un énorme merci à ceux qui suivent ces petits récits, je vous adores ! Et encore plus ceux qui laissent des reviews :3 Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce drabble, que beaucoup ont attendus avec patience ;)**_

Dans le bateau qui menait à l'île Tenrô, Nalu se tenait penché vers la mer, l'air maladif. Et oui, le blond a hérité du mal des transports de son père ! Mais ils ne s'appliquaient pas à tout les transports ! Non, sa maladie ne survenait que lors des voyages en bateau. Gruvia, qui passait par là, le regarda d'un air dégoutté puis ajouta à voix haute :

 _\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur cette mauviette ?!_

Si seulement elle savait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un complot entre Lucy, Jubia et Mirajane ...

 _ **NA : J'accepte toujours les idées de couples, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer ! PS : les personnages que vous me donnerez ne seront pas forcement amoureux !**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**LI.- Impossible ...**_

 _ **NA : Idée de personnages :**_ Sakura - Sabertooth

Kagura s'était jurée de ne jamais ressentir cet émotion si intense et plaisante que beaucoup appelait "amour". Et pourtant, la jeune femme ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tous les soirs, elle pensait à cet homme, brun aux yeux rouges, qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois aux jeux inter-magiques. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, elle le revit. Mais son cœur se déchira. Il était déjà aux bras d'une autre fille. Elle était belle, avec ses courts cheveux argentés. Kagura contourna le couple, une larme roulant sur sa joue. L'amour faisait mal, alors pourquoi tant disait qu'il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs sentiments au monde ?

 _ **NA : Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de me dire quels personnages vous voulez voir !**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**LII.- Je vais t'aider !**_

 _ **NA : Idée des personnages :**_ Ic'ilver

Natsu et Lucy étaient en couple. Jubia les enviait. Elle aussi aimerait beaucoup sortir avec Monsieur Grey. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était trop timide pour lui avouer directement. Comment pouvait-elle faire ? La mage d'eau eut alors une idée. Elle alla voir Natsu et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler en privé.

 _\- Voilà, Jubia aime beaucoup Monsieur Grey mais elle ne sait pas comment lui dire. Comment Jubia doit-elle s'y prendre ?_

 _\- Fais comme j'ai fais avec Lucy : dis lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur d'une manière sérieuse !_

 _\- Mais s'il n'accepte pas ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais t'aider !_ Lui assura le chasseur de dragon avec un clin d'œil.

 _ **NA : N'oubliez pas les reviews :3**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**LIII.- La chanson**_

 _ **NA : Idée des personnages :**_ Sakura - Sabertooth

Gajeel savait que personne n'aimait ce qu'il chantait. Mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Et cette fois-ci, il voulait composer une chanson spéciale. Le _choubidouwa mon ami_ , c'était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant ! Le chasseur de dragon espérait vraiment que cette chanson lui plaise. Alors il composa les paroles. Cette musique sera comme une déclaration d'amour. Il chanta du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 _\- Gajeel ..._

Le brun aux yeux rouges s'arrêta subitement. **Elle** se trouvait là, juste derrière lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Crevette ?_ Demanda-t-il

 _\- Rien ... Je t'ai juste entendu chanté ..._

Le chasseur de dragon se mit dos à la mage des mots, de façon à ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas les légères rougeurs sur ses joues !

 _ **NA : J'accepte toujours vos propositions de personnages ! :D**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**LIV.- Belle-**_ ** _sœur_**

 ** _NA : Idée des personnages :_** Emilie V.

Aujourd'hui, Lucy va rendre visite à Zeleph, le frère de Natsu, pour lui présenter son neveu, Nalu. Une fois arrivés devant chez lui, c'est à dire un arbre, le mage noir se lève d'un bond et prend le petit garçon dans ses bras. Le petit blond se met alors à pleurer tout en criant :

 _\- Maman ! Tonton Zeleph il me fait peur !_

Voyant Nalu pleurer, le brun le repose à terre et regarde la constellationniste dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi venait-elle ici sans Natsu alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Une réponse complètement folle lui traversa l'esprit. Zeleph embrassa la blonde. Enfin, tenta. Lucy lui fit son fameux _Lucy Kick_ et l'envoya valser loin, très loin dans les airs.

 _\- Au revoir, tonton Zeleph !_ Rigolait Nalu tout en lui faisant un signe de la main.

 _ **NA : Merci d'avoir lu ;) J'accepte toujours vos idées :)**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**LV.- Un vrai gamin ...**_

 _ **NA : Idée des personnages :**_ Sakura - Sabertooth

Deux amies discutaient dans un café. Ces deux filles, il s'agissait de Minerva et Yukino. Depuis que la fille de l'ancien maître était enfin revenue à la guilde, quelque chose en elle avait changé. Et maintenant, les deux tigresses étaient même devenues amies.

 _\- Depuis tu sors avec Sting, j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu plus ... mature, je dirais._ Fit remarquer la constellationniste

 _\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu ne l'as pas vu la fois où je lui avais refusé de l'accompagner en ville ..._

 _\- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?!_ S'étonna Minerva. _Il se trouve que ce crétin s'est déguisé en fille et a prétendu être moi ..._

 ** _NA : N'ayez pas peur de laisser des commentaires, vos avis me sont très très utiles !_**


	56. Chapter 56

_**LVI.- Cache-Cache 4**_

La partie de cache-cache se termine bientôt. Les seules filles restantes sont Lucy et Lisanna. Et, comme par hasard, c'est Natsu qui fut désigné pour choisir laquelle est-ce qu'il ramènerait. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un test organisé par Mirajane, la démone de l'amour. Elle voulait savoir laquelle des deux jeunes fille lui intéressait le plus. C'est simple : la fille qu'il ramènera sera sa préférée. La mage de rand S attendait son retour avec un impatience. Et lorsqu'elle vit des cheveux roses arriver, elle ne put retenir son impatience et s'élança dans sa direction. Et, franchement, elle fut très surprise.

 _\- Natsu ... ON T'AVAIT DEMANDE DE CHOISIR, PAS DE RAMENER LES DEUX !_

 _\- Ah bon ... Mais, si j'en ramenais qu'une, les filles aurait gagné, non ?_

 _ **NA : Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews ;) mais surtout, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous proposiez des idées de personnages !**_


	57. Chapter 57

**_LVII.- Enfin !_**

 ** _NA : idée des personnages :_** Sakura - Sabertooth

Sting marchait, les mains dans les poches, dans les rues de la ville où se trouvait sa guilde. Depuis que Rogue et Yukino étaient en couple, le dragon de l'ombre ne se préoccupait plus du dragon blanc. Alors, il était triste. Et en plus, il avait pas de copine ! Les larmes aux yeux, le blond se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite. Il ne remarquait même pas où il allait ! Puis, il percuta quelqu'un. Revenant à ses esprits, Sting vit qu'il venait de renverser une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien !

 _\- Milianna ! Tu vas bien ?_

Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille l'attrapa en rougissant. Sting lui sourit. Puis il capta un truc. Il trouvait Milianna très jolie ! Venait-il d'enfin trouver l'amour ?

 _ **NA : Merci d'avoir lu ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je les attends avec beaucoup d'impatience :D**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**LVIII.- Examen 3**_

 _ **NA : Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps, non ? Eh oui, je suis toujours bel et bien vivante pour vous parvenir mes drabbles sur Fairy Tail ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour cette looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongue absence de ... euh ... je sais pas combien de jour voire de mois xD Bref, vous l'avez attendu trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps et le voici ! Le numéro 58 !**_

Nalu se sentit immédiatement bien lorsqu'il posa un pied sur l'île Tenro. Tellement bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller dans tout les sens comme un petit garçon. A côté, la belle Gruvia le regardait d'un air désespéré. _"Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de me le coltiner, celui-là ?!"_ Pensait-elle. Soudain, le fils de Natsu et Lucy s'arrêta net, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la fille de Grey et Jubia.

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Gruvia ... Regarde ... Le bateau ...**

La jeune fille suit la direction du doigt de son camarade et remarqua que le bateau venait de disparaître.

 **\- C'est pas possible !** S'écria-t-elle

 **\- NON ! J'AI OUBLIE MON SAC DE VOYAGE DANS LE NAVIRE !** Pleura le blond.

 _ **NA : Voilà, voilà ! Rien n'a changé durant mon absence, vous pouvez toujours laisser vos personnages en reviews !**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**LIX.- Maladie d'amour**_

 _ **NA : Idée des personnages : Sakura - Sabertooth**_

 _ **Suite du drabble entre Sting et Millianna demandé par Ic'ilver**_

Kagura n'y croyait pas. Millianna passait ses journées soit dans sa chambre, soit dehors. La brune se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie. Un jour, alors que la folle des chats allait sortir, Kagura la retint de justesse.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, dernièrement ?**

 **\- Mais ... rien !** Répondit Millianna après quelques secondes d'hésitations.

La jeune fille partit en courant sans attendre son ami. Très énervée, Kagura l'a suivit discrètement pour comprendre ce qui lui prenait. En fait, elle aurait préféré ne rien voir ... COMMENT SON AMI POUVAIT-ELLE SORTIR AVEC CET IMBÉCILE DE STING ?!

 _ **NA : Les fans de Sting, me tapez pas ! Je l'adore OK ! xD Bref à vos reviews et vos idées !**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**LX.- Pour l'amour du Kiwi**_

Happy, qui en avait vraiment marre qu'aucun mage ne s'intéresse autant que lui à la pêche, décida de demander à Lily s'il voulait bien l'accompagner. L'exeed de Gadjil accepta a une seule condition : qu'il puisse manger du Kiwi. L'exeed de Natsu accepta sur le champs ! Armés de leurs cannes à pêches, les deux chats volant commencèrent à pêcher. Soudain, Happy remarqua que le petit chat noir n'arrêtait pas de grommeler.

 **\- Je sais, c'est long d'attendre qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon.**

 **\- Hein ? Du poisson ? Mais ! Je croyais que c'était des Kiwi qu'on pêchait !**

 _ **NA : Merci d'avoir lu ^^ N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**LXI.- Tel Père Tel Fils**_

Lucy avait laissé Natsu et Nalu à la maison le temps de faire quelques courses. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui criait de ne pas les laisser ensemble, ses deux là ... C'est donc pour cette raison que la constellationniste se hâta de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entra enfin, elle lâcha son sac de courses sous la surprise. Certes, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils ait mis la maison à sac mais ... COMMENT NATSU A-T-IL PU S'ENDORMIR DANS LA DOUCHE, HABILLE, NALU AU DESSUS DE LUI EN TRAIN DE LUI DESSINER SUR LE VISAGE AU FEUTRE INDÉLÉBILE ?!

 _ **NA : Merci d'avoir lu :) Les propositions des personnages tiennent toujours ;)**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**LXII.- Fête à Fairy Tail**_

Aujourd'hui, pour fêter le nouveau titre de Maître de guilde de Natsu, les mages avaient décidé d'organiser une grande fête ! Ainsi, les fées décidèrent de faire venir un DJ et faire une soirée dansante donc. Vint alors le moment des slows. Plusieurs couples se formèrent alors sur la piste dont : Lucy et Natsu ; Jubia et Grey ; Mirajane et Luxus ; Levy et Gajeel ; et ... Tous s'arrêtèrent à la vue de ce nouveau couple. Le mage de feu et le mage de glace se regardaient, stupéfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient.

 **\- Mon fils s'est trouvé une petite copine !** S'écria la constellationniste, heureuse

 **\- Et qui aurait cru que ça serait avec la fille de Jubia et Monsieur Grey ?** Rigola la mage d'eau

 **\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez !** Crièrent Nalu et Gruvia en même temps, tout en rougissant.


	63. Chapter 63

_**LXIII.-Repas.**_

 _ **NA : Ceci est une suite de "Fête à Fairy Tail" proposée par Emilie V.**_

Depuis leur fameux slow lors de la fête en l'honneur de Natsu, Lucy et Juvia avaient insisté pour organiser un repas tous ensemble. Cette idée n'emballait pas trop les enfants et ne parlons même pas des pères !

Bon, alors, tout se passait bien puis ...

 **\- Nalu sera sans doute le mage le plus puissant de la guilde.** Déclara le chasseur de dragon

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas Gruvia ?!** S'écria le chasseur de démon.

Vint alors un débat sur les pouvoirs magiques de leurs enfants. Puis, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Natsu commença à balancer ses ramens sur Grey. Puis ce dernier répliqua en lui envoyant le bol entier. Ce fut ensuite au tour des enfants ... Et les deux femmes hurlaient ... Sans grand succès ...


	64. Chapter 64

_**LXIV.- Examen 4**_

Cette première étape commençait plutôt bien. En effet, les deux adolescents devaient tout simplement trouver ce qui leur était le plus cher sur l'île Tenrô. D'après ce qu'avait dit Natsu, quelque chose de précieux leur avait été enlevé. À tous.

Ainsi, les deux mages marchaient dans la forêt, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin quelque chose. Ce fut alors que Nalu remarqua quelque chose au pied d'un arbre et s'y précipita.

 **\- Mon sac ! Alors c'est ça, mon bien le plus précieux !** S'écria le fils du maître.

Gruvia arriva par derrière et leva les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant.

 **\- Peut-être devrais-tu regarder au dos de ton sac avant de crier victoire trop vite ...**

Le blond retourna son sac et vut écrit au feutre indélébile : _"Alors ? T'y as cru hein ?! VENGEANCE POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! - Ton papa."_


	65. Chapter 65

**_LXV.-Progénitures_**

 _ **NA : Ceci est une suite de "Tel père tel fils" proposée par**_ **Sakura - Sabertooth _:_**

Lucy avait décidé de ne rien dire à Natsu quant à ses dessins sur le visage. C'était bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à plus faire attention à Nalu ! Bien évidemment, le petit blondinet demeurait lui aussi de mèche avec sa mère !

Le chasseur de dragon décida de faire une quête avec son fils. Une fois dans la guilde, il lâcha son fameux : **"Salut bande de naze !"** . Sauf que la réaction de ses camarades ne fut pas celle attendue.

 **\- Hey ! Natsu ! Très mignon cette petite moustache !** Dit Grey en entrant lui aussi aux côtés de sa Gruvia

 **\- Mais tu peux parler ! C'est quoi ces cheveux roses ?!** Pouffa le rose

 **\- HEIN ?!**

À côté d'eux, le petit blond et la brune rigolaient de plein poumons.


	66. Chapter 66

_**LXVI.- La Démone de l'Amour**_

 _ **NA : Les ppersonnages sont une idée d'**_ **Emilie V. :**

Roméo s'était enfin décidé de donner un rendez-vous à Wendy. Depuis lors, la petite mage céleste paraissait dans tout ses états. Elle semblait tout le temps pensive et ne marchait presque plus droit. Ceci n'échappa pas au regard de Mirajane la démone de l'amour !

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner.** Dit la blanche. **Tu as un rendez-vous. Et avec Roméo je parie.**

 **\- Que ... Comment ?!**

 **\- Je sais tout !** Répondit la barmaid avec un clin d'œil.

La petite chasseuse de dragon rougit violemment, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux des fées de Fairy Tail, qui s'empressèrent de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.


	67. Chapter 67

_**LLXVII.- À moi !**_

 _ **NA : Ceci est une suite de "Je vais t'aider !" (le 52 ça remonte à loin xD) :**_

Jubia ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait très très mal l'idée qu'avait eut Natsu. En effet, il lui avait demandé de s'habiller avec une tenue un peu provocante et de le laisser se charger de faire le reste. Alors, quand le chasseur de dragon revint presque méconnaissable, la mage d'eau s'imagina le pire ...

Une fois à la guilde, Jubia s'avança vers Grey, en compagnie d'un Natsu déguisé.

 **\- Monsieur Grey, Jubia vous présente son petit ami, Karma.**

Le faux petit ami salua le mage de glace, qui affichait d'ailleurs une mine ahurie. Puis, Natsu se mit à tripoter les seins de la bleue, juste devant le brun. Ce dernier se leva alors précipitement et éclata la face de Natsu.

 **\- PERSONNE NE TOUCHE À _MA_ JUBIA ! **S'écria-t-il avant d'embrasser la mage d'eau.

Cette dernière n'en revenait pas ! SON Monsieur-Grey venait de la défendre ET de l'embrasser devant tout la guilde !


	68. Chapter 68

_**LXVIII.- La Saint Valentin.**_

Comme chaque année, Erza allait passer la fête des amoureux seule. Bien évidemment, la mage aux armures reçu bon nombre de demandes pour un rendez-vous mais elle les avait tous catégoriquement refusé. Après tout, son amour n'appartenait qu'aux fraisiers et à un certain mage aux cheveux bleus.

La jeune femme rentra dépitée vers Fairy Hills. Aucun de ses deux amours de sa vie n'était présent en cette journée si spéciale.

 **\- Erza. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.** Dit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son Jellal se tenait là, devant elle, un énorme fraisier dans les mains.


End file.
